


Casual Love

by horndog5000



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Casual Sex, Consent, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horndog5000/pseuds/horndog5000
Summary: Edward and Oswald lose their virginities together. But Zsasz and Oswald fuck not long after that.Things start out simple with Oswald remaining friends with both of his casual sex partners.But when feelings are caught will Gothams best assassin and the psychopath butt heads over Oswalds heart?♢If you don't ship one of the two ships mentioned then just read the chapters with the couple you do ship. This is essentially a bunch of one shots that will accumulate into a full story in the last chapters but if you just wanna read the ship porn of your choice then feel free. I promise I won't be offended.Also I apologise for long stretches between chapters but my first year in college is extensively kicking my ass!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Gothams new Mayor Cobblepot had threatened and bribed his way into breaking his old roommate out of Arkham, he'd noticed a strange tension in the air of his mansion.  
Edward was the perfect house guest. Clearly immensely grateful for the asylum spring, he'd cheerily greet Oswald with a freshly brewed cup of coffee each morning and kindly wish him a sweet abundance of dreams before retiring for the night. He even jumped at the opportunity to work alongside Oswald as his chief of staff; much to the discomfort of that one handed gorilla Butch.. and Victor.  
The live-in assassin/bodyguard/whatever Oswald was asking of him that day was more sarcastically bitter than usual. Although never an angel, by any means, Zsasz didn't always stomp around the many floors of the mansion, angrily denting old furniture with knife and pistol target practice.  
Although noticing the constantly present tension in the air, Oswald was too preoccupied with city duties and underworld responsibilities to properly identify it. Victor would sneer and Eds face would turn to stone. Zsasz would threaten the ex forensic scientist between glides of the cloth along the barrel of his gun. Nygmas voice would deepen as he'd insult and berate the scarred hitman with carefully twisted word play. Oswald would tut and wave a hand for them to leave the room if they insisted on 'playful chatter.'  
Yes, although he was manipulative and clever and sharp, Oswald was also totally clueless. On more topics than one.  
Sexual attraction was never an item on The Penguins busy agenda. Women posed no interest unless they were working for him or held a knife to his throat. In fact, any attraction at all held no weight to his constantly fluttering feathers and his mind that was always at full flight.  
Edward Nygma, however, was craving it now more than ever. More often than not, he could suffocate all urges with a quick masturbation session in the comfort of his on suit bathroom but lately, it wasn't enough. The feeling of his warm flesh, incased in a cold grip wasn't satisfying on this brisk Autumn evening. No matter how fast he'd pump himself off he continued to feel only a tether away from true pleasure. He pushed his glasses up his nose and caught sight of himself in the mirror, fully clothed in an emerald suit and sat with one leg across the other on the bathroom sink. 'Here it comes,' he thought, his mind no longer on his weeping cock.  
"Beating yourself off is getting a little old, don'tcha think, Eddie?" his more suave alterego asked, a sarcastic and bored tone laced throughout his words.  
"I'm getting there, aren't I?" Edward rolled his eyes, looking down on his cock as precum spread along the tip, "and what do you suggest, anyway? No woman's going to want to fuck a known murderer."  
His alter smirked. Edwards motions got faster as he begged his body to respond accordingly, "so unless you've got a cock ring hidden up your ass, I suggest you leave."  
The green suited man only stepped onto the bathroom tiles. A devilish quirk to his brow and beaming pearl whites suggested an idea that was going to get Ed in deep, deep trouble. The only issue is that he always enjoyed those- even if they usually resulted in him behind bars.  
"Who said anything about a woman?" he mused, eyes glinting with excitement and anticipation.  
Ed froze. His eyes were wide with surprise. He looked down at the floor, raking through his brain to pinpoint who The Riddler was talking about. A non binary person? A genderfluid person? A man? Did he mean a man? What man? What man was Ed close enough with that he could-  
His eyes were the size of a full moon. He snapped his attention back up to the man in the mirror who's devious smirk had extended from ear to ear.  
"Oswald," he breathed, tongue swiping out to lick over his bottom lip, subconsciously.  
The Riddler grinned at the sparkle of enthusiasm behind Eds brown eyes.  
"Let's go make a little birdy sing."  



	2. Chapter 2

Eds needs were stronger every day. The dreams he'd have of how Oswalds neck would feel pulsating in his grip, would have him awaken in the night drenched in sweat. He'd find himself hard during meetings from hazy thoughts of Oswalds chubby body stripping down to nothing in front of him.  
Despite Riddlers constant bickering that the best way to propose losing your gay sex virginity to someone was just to produce an anal vibrator and see if they get the idea; Ed wanted it to be perfect.  
Although he wasn't asking for a relationship with Oswald, he knew what he was proposing was possibly friendship destroying. Even if he didn't see the pretty bird in a romantic lighting, he couldn't contain the sexual attraction he'd felt blossom in him; like a horny teenager.  
Every glance at The Penguins pink lips cupping the rim of a tipping wine glass or briefly caressed by his entrancing tongue, would cause Eds mind to fill with lust at the thought of them wrapped around his cock.  
Indeed, asking to have sex with his best and only friend was a sensitive task that needed to be handled with the utmost care. And therefore, Riddler was to be kept out of it. Lest his dog-in-heat-personality came off too strong and made Ozzie feel like a cheap fuck rather than a true friend, that Ed just so happened to want to have platonic sex with..  
Oh dear, his pitch was certainly going to need some work.  
♢  
Curious about the note Ed had left on his office desk, Oswald made his way to his friends bedroom, as instructed.  
"Although never needed, my want can be extreme. I can be sweet, not like cookies; but I often involve cream. I can be rough, but in order to get me, one must be smooth. If you want to find out what I am, you'd better move..  
Toward the second floors west wing. Meet me at eight p.m. sharp."  
The clack of the bottom of his cane along the hard wood floors was the soundtrack to Oswalds scanning thoughts. "Sweet and involving cream?" he mumbled to himself as his tumbling feet slapped the ground, awkwardly, "did he mean ice cream? But then why must I be smooth?"  
He rounded a corner, "he probably messed up some paper work and is trying to bribe me into compromising a breakdown for sugary treats."  
The tubby tummied bird stumbled further down a hall before reaching Edwards bedroom. A brief curiosity for his old roommates choice in an extremely secluded sleep space passed through Oswalds mind, as he pushed open the door; but it dissipated like fog, as the riddle-loving psychopath stood before him.  
His bad knee faltered, causing him to grasp onto the door frame he stood in, as he drank in Eds barrel-chest and built abdominal muscles.  
"Oswald!" Ed jumped as his eyes followed the sound of the door swinging against the wall, "you're early!"  
Oswald was still mushy brained, eyes remaining fixated on Eds shirtless torso, as he clutched onto the door frame for dear life. His cerulean eyes were glossy and glistening, like a man staring into the core of a diamond.  
Confusion was etched into Edwards sharp features as he followed Oswalds line of sight. A blush crept quickly up his cheeks and turned the tips of his ears a cherry red.  
Suddenly ripped out of his trance by Eds clearing throat, Oswald attempted to regain his posture but his gloved fists fumbled with the handle of his cane, clumsily, before it toppled to the floor with a clatter.  
"My- my apologies, friend. I just- I found your note. I came as soon as I read it. I'm sorry, I should of listened to your instructions" he stammered.  
"Clearly I've interrupted you," Oswald waved a suede hand at Edwards bare chest, swallowing the lump rising in his throat. What had gotten into him? Where was this clumsy, awkwardness coming from? Why was he stuttering like an embarrassed school boy? What was with the trembling fingers and heat rising up the back of his neck? He supposed he'd never seen Ed shirtless before, nor had he ever had an inkling of the beefy body he had hidden under those emerald suits. But why was it having such an effect on him?  
Edward was shyly clutching an undershirt in his fists, unsure if he should tug it on, to relieve the tension in the air or leave it off, incase it persuades his little bird to take him up on his impending offer.  
Much to Eds surprise, Oswald limped into the room and shut the door behind him. Much to Eds curiosity, he then smiled politely and asked about ice cream.  
"Ice cream?" Ed quirked a brow. It only made the lump in Oswalds throat grow larger. "Uh.. yes? Your riddle? Aren't we having ice cream?" The Penguin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Ed didn't look much better.  
The taller man raked through his brain, rapidly trying to pinpoint the cause of this confusion before a sudden smile broke on the corner of his mouth. He slumped onto the edge of the bed and dragged his long fingers through disheveled hair, giggling at his own mistake. This wasn't exactly going as planned.  
"Oswald, I didn't invite you up here to eat ice cream."  
The pretty bird quirked a brow and sat beside his long-time friend on the satin sheets. Edward took a deep breath, his exhale coming out shaky and ragged. His big brown eyes met Oswalds piercing baby blues. He could do this. He could do this.  
"Oswald, I invited you up here to propose something," he started, cautiously, "in no way is it something I will force you to do or I am demanding from you. If you say no, I will respect your wishes tenfold!"  
The look in his little Penguins eyes were enough to make Ed hesitate. They looked curious and apprehensive but deep within, he felt a knowing glint was shining back at him. He could swear Oswald knew his intentions and he silently hoped that he shared them.  
Ed gulped, "I have had this strong desire to feel that rush of euphoric bliss again; to touch another person and be touched in return. I have had feelings of immense longing for someone's tongue dancing with mine; someone's soft hand caressing my lower body. And in my day dreams, that someone is you."  
Oswalds mouth hung open like a flytrap and his eyes were like saucers. He didn't speak. He didn't move closer. He simply sat there, eyes glassy and chest tight, as he let Edward finish; afraid it was all a trick of his imagination or a misunderstanding.  
"So, Oswald," Ed cleared his throat, deftly aware of his partial nudity, in an already vulnerable situation, "in reference once again to the riddle I left you.."  
The new Mayor of Gotham, frozen until this very moment, fumbled inside his suit jacket before producing the cursive-written note to his confessing friend.  
As Edward reread the riddle aloud, Oswald couldn't fight the blush that suddenly crept up the tips of his ears and along the bridge of his nose. His freckles bloomed like fresh lilies and his pulse quickened.  
"Sex," he suddenly breathed, like he'd been holding it in forever and like he'd never breath again, all at once.  
Edwards cheeks turned a soft pink colour as he folded the note and nodded, shyly.  
"Only if you want to," he added with a gentle smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The two shuffled closer together so that their knees were touching. Edward placed his large hands on Oswalds firm hips and aligned the two of them accordingly. He might not have had much of a clue about sex but kissing was his forté. He was good at it, he enjoyed it and he was greatly anticipating the effect such a thrilling new experience would have on his little Penguin. Oswalds gloved hands hovered awkwardly in the space between them, unsure of where they were supposed to go.  
Edward leaned in, closing the gap between their mouths and kissed his little birdies trembling, pink lips. It was gentle and airy, easily mistaken for a peck, if it hadn't lasted much longer. As much as The Riddler had goaded him to grab onto his hair and pull him deeper into the kiss, Edward wanted to take things slow. He wanted to give Oswald every opportunity to say no, if he wasn't comfortable or pull away, if he so wished.  
Oswald considered nothing of the sort. Stars burst behind his eyes and fireworks set his mind ablaze. He desperately pawed at Edwards face, grasping onto his cheeks as if he was going to slip away like fog.  
His first real kiss.  
His breath had been stolen and the glasses-wearing nerd could keep it.  
Edward attempted to pull away, hoping to gauge The Penguins reaction. But instead he was met with a wordless whimper and Oswalds hands removing themselves from his face, so that he could swing his tailor-fitted arms around the taller mans neck. Reaction, noted. Message, received.  
They both smiled into the kiss as the smaller man tugged Ed closer and his chief of staff graciously accepted the unspoken offer. As if telepathically communicated, their lips began to move in sync and their hands began to roam each others bodies.  
Oswald took full advantage of Edwards bear torso, one hand dipping under his arm to clutch onto his back and the other stroked down his toned chest. When tongues started to collide, Edward raked his fingers into the spiked, raven hair available.  
Their tongues teased one anothers as their hands massaged and gripped each others bodies. Light whimpering could be heard whenever Edward masterfully swiped his tongue along the tip of his greedy birdies.  
Finally they parted for breath, foreheads resting against each others as they panted heavily; the warm air spreading along each others faces. Edward took the brief moment to get a good look at the desperate mayor.  
Oswalds hair was tassled and stuck up in all directions, making him look like he'd been electric-shocked. The bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks were a deep red, his eyes were hooded over and his chest was rising and falling at a fast pace.  
Edward thought he looked beautiful but he also realised there was a problem. Placing his palms firmly on the panting mans backside he tugged him onto his knees.  
Oswald let out a feeble squeak, surprised by the sudden gesture and his eyes snapped open to catch Eds. He smirked, "why am I the only one with his shirt off?"  
With his bright blues now open, the fancifully dressed man caught sight of his best friends swollen, pinkening lips and suddenly needed more. He climbed into Eds lap and balanced his knees on either side of his hips (careful of the possibly painful weight distribution.)  
"Scandalise observation, Edward," Oswald replied, coyly. "Won't you help me ammend such wrong doings?"  
The Penguin locked their lips together once more. His newfound lust for the feeling of lips against lips, and tongues dancing together was insatiable.  
Once Edward had guided the chubby birds waistcoat off his shoulders and discarded it on the ground, Oswald started to grind. He never pictured himself craving another persons body like this or physically begging for someone elses touch but as he ground himself against his long-time friends hardened groin he couldn't imagine wanting anything else, with anybody else. Now that he wanted to lose his virginity, he couldn't of been happier that it was happening with someone he trusted with his life.  
The first couple of buttons put up a fight but eventually Edward had lay Oswalds torso bare and, in a moment of pure desire, gripped onto his chubby sides and flipped the two of them over. On his back with the taller of the two kneeling on all fours over him, Oswald felt a rush of realism.  
He was shirtless. All pudge and rolls and folds on display for those deep brown eyes to bore into.  
He went to cover himself with his suede hands but froze. Had he ever seen Edward look at him like that before? That burning, lustful gaze. Eyes darkened to near black and mouth slightly agape. Between ragged breathes, he caught his bottom lip on shining, white teeth and tugged hard enough to turn it red.  
"Wow, Ozzie.." he groaned.  
His little Penguins face turned a deep scarlet colour, freckles appearing at random. He bashfully held up a delicate hand and twiddled a finger, "would you mind, Mr. Nygma?"  
Edward grinned, nipping the pad of the suede digit in front of him and tugging the glove off of his bosses hand. He did the same with the other, discarding them both over his shoulder and kissing Oswalds bare knuckles.  
"May I undress you, Mayor Cobblepot?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Please," Oswald nodded, shyly. Edward didn't have to be asked twice; his lips pressing against his little birdie's feverishly as his long fingers began fumbling with the slick, black trouser's zipper. The Penguin's hands flew up, almost instantly, to cup against Edward's peachy cheeks as the taller man worked to undo his top button. The sensation of lightly prodding digits and soft scrapes of finger nails against his bulge, along with the ecstatic feeling of Edward's tongue dancing with his own, were tearing whimpers and cries from deep within Oswald's throat, that vibrated around The Riddler's open mouth. As a breeze hit the partially naked Penguin's suddenly bare thighs, he was compelled to start stripping the gorgeous man above him; reaching down to grip his belt loops and tug his lower body closer so that Oswald's nimble fingers could slide his confines free.  
Once Edward had successfully tore the charcoal-coloured trousers down, so that they pooled around Oswald's ankles, he disconnected their kiss; smirking at the whine that fell from his partner's sweet, pink lips. "Just a moment, baby" he mumbled against Oswald's crimson cheek before pushing himself into a kneeling position above him; long, pale legs resting on either side of his bare knees. It didn't take long to strip from the neon green trousers- Oswald had done most of the work- but that didn't stop them from catching on Edward's thick calves and refusing to budge any lower.  
Perhaps it was the shock at seeing another person's cock pressing hard through tight emerald briefs, or maybe it was the curiosity of how that thick prick would feel in comparison to his own but, in what could only be described as a state of entrancement, Oswald propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his palm against Edward's clothed dick.  
The pulse that ground against the smaller man's hand, as well as the moan that erupted from The Riddler's gapping mouth, had Oswald tearing his touch away as fast as he'd placed it there.  
"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! I shouldn't have-"  
"No! No, it's okay," Edward said, gripping onto Oswald's evacuating wrist before a meek smile broke across his blushing face. "I liked it," he confessed in a soft voice, before slowly placing his little birdie's palm against his clothed cock once more.  
Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, Oswald began pressing his palm in circular motions around the throbbing package beneath it; giving it a curious squeeze and lighting up at the responsive groan. On the receiving end, Edward couldn't have kept his hips still if he tried; having been reduced to rutting and humping in time with the agonisingly slow pace The Penguin had set for him.  
The feeling of Edward's cock grinding and pulsating against his palm, the sound of his desperate moans hitching higher in pitch after every clockwise rotation and the sight of Ed's eyes tightly shut, his brown locks curled and sticking to his forehead from tiny beads of sweat; were causing an insistent throb to ache between Oswald's legs.  
His voice tumbled out whiny and shrill, "Edward.. I-I need some too."

Edward groaned, digging his teeth into his bottom lip, as it tugged up into a teasing smirk, "needy slut." At those words, Oswald's entire face burned a scarlet red and his aching cock twitched with desire. He gulped eagerly as Edward batted his palm away and crawled between his lightly trembling legs. "You want me, Ozzie?" he mused, tangling a finger inside the waistband of his taut, lilac boxers; voice significantly lower than before.  
Oswald whimpered like a hungry puppy, head furiously bobbing his consent.  
Edward's predatory smirk reached his ears as he ever so slightly tugged the pretty, purple boxers up at the front so he could see a perfect outline of his glorious package. "I am an action performed by slaves for water, freedom or boar  
A practice done as a sub for a decent livelihood of the poor  
And I'm the most frequent activity of a pleasant bedroom whore," he growled before pressing a soft kiss to the cock he was face to face with, "what am I?"  
It was almost as if two sides of him were fighting for their dominant role in this beautiful sex production; the rough side that grunted out dirty pet names and was wildly unrestrained, and the soft side who wanted to take the entire process as slowly, steadily and gently as he possibly could. Not that it mattered who won such an inward battle as Oswald wanted to be a drooling, mushy bottom for both of them.  
A feeble whimper broke from Oswald's quivering lips as a deep blush encased the bridge of his nose and the tips of his ears like a spreading wild fire, "you.. you want me to beg?"  
"I'd love it, baby," Edward merely cooed; a softness behind the rich brown eyes that raked over the perfect penguin's body, "but.. only if you want to."  
Once again, his voice came out broken and squeaky; completely incapable of masking how badly the usually fierce kingpin wanted all of the pleasure Edward could give. "Oh yes please, Edward! Oh please, suck me off. I'm so needy. I'm so desperate for you. I'm craving your lips around my cock so badly, I'll do anything. Please, please, please, Eddie! Take me back your gorgeous mouth."  
That was all Edward needed. He jiggled Oswald's heavy, twitching balls with a few playful tugs at the front of his boxers before tearing them down his hips in one rapid movement; basking in the sound of his little birdie's gasp, with a sense of pride. "Well, only cause you beg so pretty," he practically purred, before looking up to make eye contact with The Penguin once again.  
Oswald's pupils were blown wide enough to overcast his irises, making his brilliant blue eyes almost entirely black from lust. His hands were trembling as they clutched at the pillow above him and his lip was being bitten so hard, it was surprising he hadn't yet drawn blood. 


End file.
